Wow Massage
by jingling-bells
Summary: The tired actress gets a thorough massage from her new masseuse.. Rated M OCC (a lil.)


Disclaimer : I do not own Skip Beat!

A/N: Kyoko's character is a little OCC in this story and is a Kyoko POV. other than that I am sorry for any typo's and grammar mistakes, if any, I will correct them as soon as I found them.

* * *

"Urgh... aaww Ungh..ahh..!" I groaned as I parked in front of the spa. The nasty neck pain is killing me. It had been a bad idea to sleep while in a chair that was small and hard. But a sleep-deprived actress, like me, just had to grab the opportunity to shut her eyes. Ah, such is my life and people say I am a lucky woman, well they are right somewhat because I got my hands full and something else too most of the times with a very handsome man, who other women will kill to spend time with, but the guy is head over heels for me… so, sorry ladies.. well, may be no.

I needed a massage immediately and this spa was recommended to me by my boyfriend, it looks too grand from outside for a spa, well.. duh.. it was recommended to me by a Billionaire actor. I got out, took my purse with me and entered.

"Miss Mogami," the receptionist, smiled at me as I walked to her. "You are right on time, your masseuse is waiting for you." She said and stood from her place "please let me escort you."

"Everything is pre arranged for you" she continued as we made our way through the hallway. I wondered who.. oh.. may be him. "Here" she said as she opened a white door. "Well, we deeply examine our employees' capabilities and all of them have great hands even though if you do not like him, just please call up front and we'll give you another masseuse." I smiled at her and entered inside. I walked further into the room, this had the waterfall inside it.

I entered and settled my things on the couch before stripping naked and wrapped a rope and got on the table. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands as I waited for the masseuse to appear.

"Miss Mogami?" a husky voice spoke my name and I knew this voice way to well for not recognizing it. I opened my eyes and found my masseuse. My eyes widened as I took in the young and handsome man, my man, as he stood by the closet door. Strong muscular arms with a black shirt that stuck to his body. I lick my lips as our eyes met. Emerald green eyes that stared back at me with blonde hair up and messy on his head. "Hi, I'm the new masseuse, Ren." Mhmhm.. well two can play a game, ne~!. I cleared my throat and gave him a smile.

"Hi Ren, you can call me Kyoko," I said. His eyes looked down the length of my body before resting on my face again and smirked.

"Well hi Kyoko," he walked to me. "Want the whole body massage? Or just a particular part?"

"Whole body massage," I whispered huskily. I needed this massage way to much now. I bit on my bottom lip as he tucked at my robe "Just take it off, I am going to massage your butt?"

"oh.. not going to ask me which part I want you to massage first huh? You really are a newbie." I said in a voice, which I was capable of sounding when only he is around. He chuckled and leaned to whisper "No. I am not going to. So, soft hands or hard?"

"Hard," I closed my eyes and laid on my stomach, oh.. forget the neck who wants hands on neck when they are somewhere more appropriate. The sound of waterfalls filled my ears as I waited for his hands to touched me, I was anxious, I was nervous, I was wet. "If I'm doing it too hard," he said gently. "Tell me okay?"

"Okay," I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his hands on my back. I bit on my bottom lip, damn those hands. I swallowed and felt him put pressure down on me, down to my lower back, up and around. Go down, down I was chanting while he was moving his hands on me. "Harder," I found myself saying. "I'm stressed out." He obeyed and pressed harder, causing me to let out a husky sigh. In front of me, I found a mirror and that mirror was staring back at us so I stared at him as he worked on my back and then my shoulder while going down he brushed the underside of my breasts. When he was done with my shoulder, he moved down my body and applied oil to my legs, moving up to my butt where he squeezed with his fingers. My eyes heated as he pulled my cheeks apart, pulling them apart so he could have a glimpse of my pussy. He licked over his lips before moving to my thighs, molding my inner skin.

"Turn around now Kyoko," he said softly. I turned and his eyes landed on my breasts, nipples hard and aching for his touch. I saw him look up at my eyes and I gave him a tiny smile.

"Don't hesitate with me, my boyfriend will not kill you for touching me" I breathed in. "so, breasts too." He nodded, trying hard to hold that smug grin which was aching to appear on his face and let the oil fall onto my breasts and pink nipples before he spreads the oil out and massaging them. He stared in my eyes; I could see that as he squeezed my nipples. I bit on my bottom lip, trying to hold in my moan but it came out.

"Sorry," he murmured. I squeezed my eyes shut as he massaged his way down to my flat stomach. He did the sides before going down to my legs to do the same as the back. "Knee up." I obeyed with one knee and he massaged the inner thighs, so close to my aching and wet pussy. I opened my eyes and found him forcing his eyes to stay on my thighs. He slowly looked my way and our eyes met. He looked directly in to my eyes, taking the other knee up. He did the same and at one point his fingers almost touched me, I arched my back, whimpering. "Sorry."

Bastard I thought. "I am not" I panted as he did it again. Our eyes met and he held onto my thigh, gulping down his Adam apple moving up and down due to the action.

He breathed out. "It's killing me, your whimpers, and moans, it's driving me crazy. I'm trying to stay professional here woman, your making it hard."

"Then don't," I shook my head. "Don't, I've been stressed out and I could relieve some of it and no one will know." He groaned and let his head fall for a second. "Please Ren."

"Fine, let me finish my job," mmmhmm.. job will be finished only when you and I are relieved of the aches. He took the oil and pressed down so that some drops could fall onto my pussy. I gasped when it landed right on my clit. He threw the oil on the floor and finally touched me, spreading the oil out. His fingers massaged my pussy, letting them press against my clit often. I was already moaning with need, wanting him to make me cum when his finger entered me. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut as he moved it in and out. "Your so tight and I'm so big." When I opened my eyes, I found him stroking himself, the familiar long and thick dick was in his hand. Our eyes met and he grabbed me, pressing his erection against my womanhood he smiled softly. "Like what you see?"

"So damn much," I looked down at him. I was tempted to ask him to let me taste him but he had already turned me around sideways so that he was against the table and between my legs.

"I am going to take you now and your BF won't even know of this," he continued stroking my clit. "Ahahaha... yeah, He won't." I winked at him seeing his lips turn up into a huge smug smile.

I held onto the table above my head. "Take me." He did not respond but he took his dick and he let it slide between my pussy lips, collecting juice so that it could be easier to enter me. I moaned when he stroked my clit with the head of his dick.

"Fuck, I think I need to taste you first," he groaned. My eyes looked as he bent and let his tongue slid in between my lips. I moaned, letting my hand fly to his hair, holding him to me as he sucked on my clit, licking over it. Oh God! I bit on my bottom lip, trying to keep in my cry of pleasure. But I was sure that if I ever did cry, the waterfall sounds would cover me.

"Ren," I whimpered when he ate me like he is tasting me for the first time. He so good at this, he knew what he was doing. He covered my whole pussy with his mouth; let his adventurous tongue research it. He moaned and groaned as he ate me. I held his head to me, needing him to make me cum.

I couldn't hold in my cry as I arched my back, locking my legs around Ren's head. He continued though, he continued to eat me, to swallow my juices as I came and came. I didn't stop until he stood up, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious," he moaned as he licked his fingers and brushing it over the head of his dick. "I wanna see how you feel today."

"Hurry up and find out," I held onto the table. He guided his dick to my hole and I didn't have time to even blink when he thrust all the way, filling me up, stretching my tight pussy. I gasped, arching my back, breathing in and out, as I got used to his length and sized.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "You're so tight." His hands tightened around my waist as my legs locked around his waist. My eyes squeezed shut as he thrust forward, showing me how good sex is.

My chest was pressing against his, and then I parted my lips and took his bottom lip between mine. He moaned in appreciation, his hands on my hips and his head tilted to the side for better access. I let him deepen the kiss when his tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I don't think I will ever live to get bored with it. The things this man does with his tongue…I moved my arms to place my hands on his biceps, feeling the bulge of muscle that flexed beneath my hands. I tug at the hem of his annoying shirt and lifted off his head. He grabbed my hips again and pulling me closer after throwing his shirt god knows where. I cupped my hands around either side of his neck and wrapped my tongue around his, sucking ever so gently. He moaned into my mouth.

His thrusts increased in speed, in hardness and I couldn't help but moan his name, "Ren." He pulled me down against his thrusts, letting me feel something like him poking me in my lower stomach. I cried, feeling my breast bounce with every thrust he hit me with.

"Oh yes," he moaned when I squeezed around him. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, eyes low with lust, biting his bottom lip. I raised myself and braced myself on both of my elbows. I wanted to be closer to him, to stare into his eyes as he makes love to me.

"Don't stop," I whispered. "Don't you dare stop Ren." My hands reached for my breast and I took them, massaging them, liking how it easily moved around with the oil that covered my entire body. I moaned as he pounded into me, skin-to-skin tapping filled my ears along with our moans and the waterfall.

One of his hands let go of me as he reached for my clit. He stroked with two fingers and I threw myself back against the table, shaking uncontrollably. He groaned and pulled out, sending his seed to my stomach. "Oh fuck," he growled. I tried relaxing my breathing as he stroked himself, pouring down on my stomach. He threw his head back, moaning when he finished. "Damn."

"Wow," I giggled. "That was, fantastic." His eyes smiled just like his lips. "How much do I owe you?"

"The massage is fifty and the sex was on the house," he winked. "Perfect," I smiled. "I'll come back for sure."

I smiled and sat up, letting my hand reach down to take him into my hand. "Another round."

"Kyoko," he groaned as he pulled his pants up "Of course, but in my bed. Now go and get dressed I do not want to be late for the round" He pulled me down from the table and patted my ass.

"Lol, the receptionist was right, you do have great hands." I laughed as I heard a confused what!? from him.


End file.
